Just Want To Be Together
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen siempre han destacado en el pequeño Intituto de Forks. Lamentablemente. Bella y Edward son los únicos solos y los dos solteros más codiciados del lugar. Ellos dicen que solo son hermanos. ¿Es así verderamente? E/B
1. Pologo: Los más buscados

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes aquí empleados me pertenece. __Todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

"**I only Want To Be With YOU"**

By leii95 romantic girl

**Prólogo:**

_Los más buscados_

"**La apariencias engañan… a veces es peor de lo que aparenta"**

Forks High School no era justamente "espectacular".

En un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, no era sorpresa que la escuela no fuera la gran cosa.

Edificio antiguo, alumnos normales de familias de clase media, nada especialmente sorprendente.

Con algunas excepciones…

Esas excepciones son, nada más y nada menos, que los excelentes y misteriosos alumnos, los hermanos Cullen.

Alice Cullen: la encantadora pequeña de pelo rebelde color azabache. Una joven "duendecillo" de facciones finas.

Encantadora y jovial, es sin embargo, algo "extraña" a ojos de los demás estudiantes por su carácter a veces demasiado efusivo.

Emmett Cullen: El más fortachón y amedrentador de los 6 hermanos. Con prominentes músculos y una presencia impotente es sin embargo un joven jovial y divertido.

A pesar de que muy seguido sus hermanos lo reprochan y se enfadan con él por sus insistentes bromas que buscan avergonzarlos sin remordimiento, es muy querido por todos ellos por su carácter infantil y cariñoso.

Edward Cullen: El "menor" de los retoños Cullen es también uno de los más reacios a "sociabilizar" aunque sea mínimamente con los demás estudiantes del instituto.

Con el cabello siempre desordenado y de color bronce es, según las féminas, él más atractivo de los 3 hermanos.

Bella Cullen: Dulce y encantadora. Es la última Cullen en ser "adoptada" por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa.

Es la menos amedrentadora de los 6, y la más codiciada junto con su hermana Rosalie Hale de todo Forks.

Aunque nadie sabe cómo puede ser su carácter cuando se enoja…

Jasper Hale: El "gemelo" de Rosalie Hale, según la historia que sabe todo Forks. Es un chico reservado y muy educado.

Puede resultar muy intimidante aunque lo más normal es que se sienta una inexplicable tranquilidad cuando se está cerca de él.

Su pelo color miel y liso, junto con sus ojos dorados, tan comunes en los integrantes de su familia, y sus bien formados músculos bíceps, logran formar otro prototipo de chico ideal que son los hermanos Cullen.

Rosalie Hale: "The beauty in person" es una forma muy acertada de describir a esta impresionante rubia.

Sin embargo, el contrapunto a su extrema belleza es su carácter bastante difícil y sumamente tenaz… o terco.

Es la "gemela" de Jasper.

Por todo esto podemos darnos cuenta de que son una familia bastante peculiar, muy "especial".

Lo que nadie sabe es hasta qué punto son "especiales".

Porque el verdadero secreto de esta extravagante familia es que realmente son… vampiros.

-*-*-*-*-*Notas de Autora*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Este es el pequeño prólogo de mi nueva historia. _

_Por supuesto, es apenas la introducción o presentación de los personajes principales._

_Nada sumamente interesante, la verdad…_

_La encuesta de mi __profile __todavía NO está cerrada. Pero, es obvio, que esta es, por ahora, la historia favorita._

… _y si… yo tenía muchas ganas de escribirla jajaja._

_El primer capítulo ya está terminado._

_Es cuestión de que reciba algunos reviews para que lo suba también :P_

_Para los que se preguntan por mí otra historia "Cuando Tú llegaste A Mi Vida" les diré que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con el capítulo y les pido que me disculpen._

_Gracias Por Leer_

_Midori-Cullen_

_Or_

_**Leii95 romantic girl**__ ;D_


	2. Los hermanos Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo hago escribo esto sin fines de lucro._

"I only want to be with YOU"

by leii95 romantic girl

_Los __hermanos__ Cullen_

"_**Hay veces que damos algo por sentado, algo que ni siquiera nos ponemos a analizar. Nos aferramos tercamente a una idea que termina resultando errónea, y no vemos la verdad… aunque este justo delante nuestro" **_

Edward's POV

-¡Te queda fantástico! ¡Mira, ponte esto también!-los chillidos armoniosos pero ruidosos de Alice podían oírse a 2 kilómetros de distancia. Incluso un humano hubiera podido escucharla a 6 metros de la entrada principal.

-¿Quieres despertar a todo Forks tu solita, Alice?-me burlé con desgana. Nunca había sido una persona muy eufórica. A pesar de que lo tenía todo. Todo lo que se puede pedir. Y sin embargo, me sentía incompleto, como si me faltara algo. El problema es que no sabía _que _era exactamente eso.

No recibí respuesta verbal de Alice. Esta se limitó a ignorarme… y decirme algunas cosas no muy bonitas en sus pensamientos, antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Y que estaba haciendo?

Pues algo que a ella y a Rose les encantaba.

Vestir y peinar a una Barbie.

Rose le hacía todo tipo de peinados y Alice elegía su vestimenta cuidadosamente.

Pero esperen, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas, esta Barbie es especial.

Para empezar, es tamaño natural. 1.64 metros para ser más específicos.

A diferencia de las otras Barbie rubias, esta tiene el cabello color caoba, largo hasta la cintura y semi-ondulado.

En vez de los típicos ojos celestes o verdes, los suyos destellan con un color topacio deslumbrante.

Y, por supuesto, esta "Barbie" es mucho más encantadora que con la que juegan las niñas pequeñas (y otras no tanto) de hoy en día.

Y con _Barbie _me refiero al último miembro de nuestro extraño aquelarre: Bella Cullen, la muñeca favorita de la pequeña Alice.

Pobrecita. La compadecía.

En cierta forma, Bella y yo compartíamos una conexión especial. No es amor, en absoluto.

Es el mismo lazo que une a Carlisle y a mí, a él y a Esme, a él y a Rosalie, y a él y a Emmett.

La conexión de creador y creación.

Tal como mi padre, Carlisle, me había convertido a mi, yo la había trasformado a ella.

Y por eso, en cierta forma, le tengo un cariño especial a mi hermana más joven.

Cosa que no decía nunca ya que si no mis hermanos comenzarían a bromear al respecto y a sacar conclusiones totalmente erróneas.

Ellos siempre tenían que confundirlo todo.

-¡No Alice! ¡No me pondré _ESO_! Es demasiado pequeñoooo!-chilló la chica que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento. Sonreí. Su grito se hizo eco en la habitación.

-¡Alice! ¡No obligues a tu hermana a usar ropa inadecuada! ¡Respeta a los demás niña!-le reprochó Carlisle desde su oficina en el "sótano". Típico. Bella era la "niña mimada" de la familia. Hasta la misma Rosalie le tenía gran cariño.

Tal vez fuera por su pasado, o quizá por su comportamiento…

De todos modos, Bella era como una niña. Inocente y descuidada.

Puede que ella despertará el instinto maternal de Rosalie. Ese que ella siempre mantenía latente.

Tal cual como pasaba con Esme. Porque, creo que no es necesario decirlo, Esme _adoraba _a Bella.

Emmett disfrutaba avergonzándola (cosa que no es muy difícil de lograr) y gastándole bromas. Pero siempre demostraba cuanto afecto le tenía cada vez que la llamaba _"hermanita"_, o cuando realmente se preocupaba por ella cuando sufría por su pasado… cada vez que algo despertaba algunos recuerdos enterrados en las profundidades de su borrosa memoria humana.

Jasper quería también a nuestro miembro más joven. Le gustaba, en especial, su clima emocional. El nunca podía resistirse a una buena aura emocional.

Ni siquiera debería mencionar a Alice, porque solo con decir tres palabras es suficiente: "su mejor amiga". ¿Ya se pueden imaginar el resto, no es así?

Resumiendo, nosotros somos una familia, por más bizarro que suene eso viniendo de un grupo de 8 vampiros. ¿Qué más da? Nunca dijimos que éramos normales.

La familia de Carlisle no era conocida por ser exactamente igual a las demás, si no por todo lo contrario.

Había que aceptar que el aquelarre de Tanya en Denali, Alaska y el nuestro, el aquelarre de Olympic, Washington, llamamos mucho la atención entre los de nuestra especie. Para ellos nuestra forma de vida era ridícula y anti-natural.

Pero nosotros no hacemos esto por la opinión de los otros. Si no por una cuestión de conciencia. Eso que nos diferencia de los otros.

-¡Arg! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que haya dejado que me pongas _esto_!! ¿Es que no me quieres ni un poquito, Ali?-protestó infantilmente la chica de pelo caoba con un puchero.

Alice rió melodiosamente en respuesta.

-¡Pero si te queda muy bien, Bell!-señaló nuestra hermana rubia.

-Claro, claro. Dejaras a todos los muchachos humanos con las babas por el suelo. Já, já!-se burló Emmett con una gran sonrisa que ocupaba casi toda su cara.

-humm-masculló ella, avergonzada, cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala, donde me encontraba yo, echado en el sillón mirando la pantalla de la TV de plasma con mirada ausente, no observándola de verdad. Entonces, me fijé en ella por primera vez.

Llevaba unos pantalones pitillos perfectamente ajustados color azul, un _top_ a juego con diseños bordados en dorado y plateado y un par de _converse _blancas.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones ondulados a cada lado.

Tenía el rostro levemente inclinado, parecía avergonzada. No necesitaba poder leer su mente, cosa que igualmente no podía, sabe Dios porque, para saberlo. Sus ojos eran como las puertas a su alma. Increíblemente expresivos.

Entonces me dí cuenta que el motivo de su pena era que me había quedado escrutándola con la mirada más tiempo del que se considera cortés.

Aparté mi mirada rápidamente. _"Mierda"_-maldije internamente. Había que ser estúpido.

-Bueno, yo había dicho que dejarías babeando a todos los chicos humanos… pero veo que debo agregar a nuestro hermano a la lista.-rió estruendosamente el hombre de pelo rizado y oscuro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-musitó Alice con tono especulativo.

Torcí el gesto. Las conclusiones precipitadas de Alice eran lo último que necesitaba.

-¡Alto ahí Alice! _Por favor_, no des rienda suelta a tu imaginación de duende tan exagerada. Te lo ruego-le pedí con sinceridad. Verdaderamente no quería tener que soportar sus especulaciones. Siempre era lo mismo.

Solo porque no tenía una "compañera" tenían que molestarnos a mi y a Bella todos los benditos días desde hace 15 años. Normalmente, yo aguantaba todas las insinuaciones e indirectas (a veces muy directas) que me lanzaba cada miembro de nuestra familia. A veces, la mismísima Esme los imitaba.

Pero hoy, sinceramente, no tenía ni pizca de ganas de escucharlos.

-Oye, Alice, mejor hazle caso. Mira que es muy anormal que él le ruegue algo a alguien. ¡Esto es todo un suceso!-por supuesto, fue Emmett. Ni que fuera muy difícil adivinarlo.

-Cierto. Aprovecha la ocasión-miré a Jasper con sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando el también me molestaba con bromas infantiles?

El esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa ante mi mirada acusadora.

-Lo lamento hermano, no pude evitarlo-se excusó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y si… nos vamos ya al instituto? Qué conduzcamos a una velocidad de vértigo no quiere decir que no podamos llegar tarde. No se puede llegar allí en 2 minutos en un coche. Y no creo que sea muy normal que lleguemos los 6 al instituto sin coche, viviendo donde vivimos, si es que pensaron en ir corriendo.-como siempre, Bella salió en mi rescate. Le agradecí con la mirada. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa tímida. Es fácil saber porque es mi hermana favorita.

Emmett silbó. Puse los ojos en blanco. _"Idiota"_ lo insulté en mi mente.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya! Vámonos de una vez y dejemos a esos dos en paz. Esto empieza a volverse monótono.-exigió Rosalie. ¿"_Empieza a volverse monótono_"? ¡Hace 15 años que esto es monótono! ¡¿No se cansaban de molestar todo el tiempo, todos los años?!

-Ok vamos. ¿En que coche? ¡Pido el mío!-anunció alegremente Alice.

Bella y yo bufamos. ¿Era una broma, no?

-¿Es un chiste? Tu Porsche es tan llamativo como el Jeep de Emmett.-le señalé con mofa.

Rosalie, Jasper y Bella rieron bajito. Emmett contuvo una risotada. Él no era capaz de reír bajo.

-¡No es cierto!... Oh… bueno, quizás un poco…-farfulló y su voz perdió volumen hacia el final.

-¿Qué sugieres?-me inquirió Jasper, pensativo-No creo que mi moto sirviera, el Jeep de Emmett es bastante… hum… grande-todos notaron como en realidad iba a decir otra cosa y se contuvo. Nos reímos. Emmett lo miro de mala manera.-y… ejem…el BMW de Rosalie es muy llamativo. Lo mismo puedo decir del Ferrari de Bell y el Porsche de Ali-razonó en voz alta.

Sonreí abiertamente-Así que… solo nos queda mi coche. ¿No? El mío no es tan llamativo. Podemos usarlo. Por supuesto, yo conduzco-anuncié pagado de mi mismo. Genial. Usaríamos mi coche y yo podría conducir todo el año. Eso mejoro mi estado de ánimo de forma considerable.

-Maldigo el día en que dejamos que se comprara ese maldito Volvo plateado. Hubiera preferido que se comprara una camioneta azul eléctrico o una moto como Jasper y entonces podríamos utilizar alguno de los nuestros. De todos modos, mi coche no es taaaan llamativo ¿o sí?-preguntó en voz alta. Mis hermanos, que hasta ese momento habían estado dándole la razón con asentimientos de cabeza y algunos si cada tanto, se callaron repentinamente. Se vieron entre ellos con nerviosismo y no contestaron a su pregunta.

Bella soltó una risita por el comportamiento de estos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren eso. Parece que tus tan queridos aliados te fallaron ¿O no hermano?-me mofe. Emmett me lanzo una mirada irritada.

-Cállate ¿quieres?-masculló mientras caminaba hacia el garaje a grandes pasos.

-¿Quién se burla de quien ahora, eh?-continué con un deje de maldad. Él se lo merecía por todos esos años de burlas, que se habían multiplicado con la llegada de Bella a nuestra familia quince años atrás.

-¡Qué te calles, hombre! Déjame en paz!-me gritó desde la puerta del garaje, con irritación.

-Cálatela-conteste llanamente-Te lo mereces. ¿No es muy bonito, eh?

-Ya déjalo, Edward. ¿Por qué eres así con él?-saltó en su defensa Rosalie, mientras me miraba de mala manera.

Alice la miró con una ceja alzada. Bella y Jasper copiaron su acción.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te has oído?-le señale. ¿Qué? ¿Era un chiste?

-Vamos, Rose. Hasta nosotros tenemos que decirte que eso que acabas de decir es demasiado…-dudó por unos momentos.

-… tonto-completó Bella, con timidez, mientras Jasper la daba la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Eso-confirmó Alice-Tonto.

Después de que todos fuéramos maldecidos y amenazados de muerte por Rosalie, mientras Emmett advertía que si no nos callábamos nuestros autos _"tal vez sufrieran un extraño accidente" _nos subimos a mi nueva adquisición automovilística para marcharnos rumbo al instituto de Forks. Que _aburrido_.

Todos los días era lo mismo. ¿Por qué a pesar de que hacía 4 meses ya que nos habíamos inscripto en el instituto, aún seguíamos llamando la atención? ¡Ni que nos vistiéramos como payasos o tuviéramos la piel verde!

Nuestro único pecado era ser… _guapos_. Que fastidio.

Ustedes dirán: "¿Y por que simplemente no los ignoran y disfrutan de la atención, porque no lo toman como un cumplido y ya?". Pues bueno, cuando se les queden viendo como idiotas 200 personas juntas, les pidan salir 4 veces al día y ustedes deban rechazar las invitaciones lo más educadamente posible una y otra y otra vez durante todo el ciclo estudiantil, hablamos ¿entendido?

Y lo peor es… que esto solo se aplica a mi hermana más reciente y a mí.

¿Por qué solo Bella y yo debemos enfrentar tal tortura? Fácil. Somos los únicos que no tenemos pareja. ¡Esa bendita palabra de nuevo!

Por eso mismo, mis hermanos, no tenían que soportar todo esto ya que los chicos o chacas se sentían intimidados por la "perfección" de la pareja de sus "amores imposibles".

Porque analicemos ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio trataría de competir contra Rosalie?

¡Pero si perdían la mitad de su auto estima con solo estar cerca! Y no lo estoy inventando, lo veo en sus pensamientos.

Nuestros hermanos nos habían sugerido, a Bella y a mí, que fingiéramos ser pareja para que se alejaran de nosotros… pero había unos problemas en todo esto.

1. Se supone que Bella y yo somos _hermanos _ya que tenemos el mismo apellido. Sería incluso más escandaloso que la relación de Alice y Emmett con Jasper y Rosalie, respectivamente.

Ellos, al menos, se apellidaban diferente…

2. Para fingir ser pareja es necesario dar muestras de amor y afecto en público, para que quede claro ¿no es así? Y eso ya es bastante incomodo…

No me sentía capaz de _besar _a mi hermana favorita solo para escapar de las increíblemente molestas chicas de mi clase (y de todo el maldito instituto), se me antojaba demasiado… difícil, raro o deshonesto… no sabría explicar la sensación.

En resumen, el instituto era aburrido y apestaba. Así de sencillo. Así de molesto.

Y aquí estábamos nosotros, dirigiéndonos a ese mismo lugar, sin expectativas de que nada interesante ocurriera.

Y no es que algo fuera a ocurrir ese día… pero puede que algo pasará muy pronto.

-*-*-*-*-*-*Notas de Autora*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¡Oh my Carlisle! XD Qué cosa más linda es llegar de un día HORRIBLE en el instituto y encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de tener 21 reviews ¡con solo el prólogo!_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos!_

_Parece que no me equivoque en publicar esto._

_Porque… ¿saben que es lo más chistoso?_

_Que yo no tenía intenciones de subir este fic._

_Me parecía aburrido y muy poco original…_

_¡me alegro de que, por ahora, parezca que me he equivocado!_

_Gracias nuevamente._

_Por cierto… para mi amiga queridísima Mafer:_

_¡si es de vampiros!_

_¿Me olvide de aclararlo?_

_Suena como algo que yo haría xP_

_Ya sabes… que yo soy una especialista en_

"_historias de vampiros" xD_

_Y, también voy a aclarar, que NO, Nessie no va a aparecer aquí ^^_

_Ay, no se… parece que, subconscientemente, tengo algo contra ella_

_Porque hasta ahora solo he escrito un fic donde aparece…_

_Y es un one-shot XD_

_Pero bueno, detalles insignificantes fuera, este es el primer capítulo que_

_Comparado con el primer capítulo de mi otro fanfic es bastante largo_

_XD los que ya me conocen entienden ;D_

_Bueno, lo cierto es que no sé cómo me habrá quedado_

_Pero creo que esta mas o meneos civilizado_

_Si no es así, avisen_

_Que no muerdo, eh?_

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

carmenlr

PaolaS.C

Yamoo

Miicaa

noelhia

abby

miluu

cami_masen

bekyabc2

vivi

Ale89

saku12

Hadita Luna

Kare Cullen

kote-chan

AtRaM Potter

chica vampiro 92

Monnyca Malfoy

Giise Cullen


End file.
